Into A Wolrld Of Pixels
by aTll
Summary: A Girl IS Sucked Into Her Pokemon Ruby Rated T For Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1:A New World

Hi,This Is My First Fanfic After My Horrible Idea By My Friend...

So Enjoy!BTW R&amp;R I Really Need Your Opinion,Just Dont Be A Jerk About it.

So,Here We Go!

"It's Finally Here!"My Pokemon Ruby game!People Said I Was Living In The Past And Needed To Try Out The New Games Like Black and White,But I Really Didn't care.I Tore Downstairs,Grabbed The Box,And Ran Upstairs.

After Opening The Box And Grabbing My GBA,I Inserted The Red Cartridge Into It.I Turned It On And I Heard A Terribe Screeching Noise."Oh Crap!"I Payed $20 For This,And I'll Be Damned If It Doesnt It Worked To Much.I Heard A Whirring Noise Behind Me.I Felt As If I Was Going To Barf,But Suddenly,I Felt Fine."What The Heck Was That All About!?"I Was Very Confused. Then I heard Music. I Saw A Bunch Of Buildings. There Was A Sign,And When Read It,I Was Horrified.I Read:

Welcome To Littleroot Town,A Town Cant Be Shaded Any Hue.

Was I,In,inside the Game!

I Hope You Liked This,If Not,Its Back To The Drawing Boards!I Know This Chapter Was Short,But I'll Make Them Longer Once Steph Meets The Other characters And Catches Some For reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Remember To Review After You Read,Not Getting Alot Of Responses D:. Thnx!

Chapter two:Mystical Pixels

"What In The Sake Of All Things Holy Just Freaking Happened!"

I Was Inside The Game,inside Hoenn,Inside Littleroot Town!

"Hi!"

I Turned And Saw A Boy Wearing An Red Sweat Band,And He Had White Hair.

"Hi!"The Boy Said.

"Umm,Hello?!"I Said,Still Woozy From All That crazy Stuff That Had Just Happend.

"Nice Clothes!"He Complimented. Oh Crap,I Was Wearing A T-Shirt And Some Shorts When I Was Sucked In The game,Not Clothes I Would Want To Wear Out Of The House. Speaking Of Houses,I Wonder If My Mom Is Worried?Did She Call 911?Oh No ,I Hope Its Ok.

I looked Down,And To My Suprise,I Had On A Red And Black Jacket And Some Jeans."My Names Brendan!"The Boy Said."Steph"I Replied."Oh You Should Meet My Freind May!"Brendan Said."You Guys Would Be Best Freinds In No Time!"He Said." Ok!I'll Follow Me The Way To May."If Your Were Trying To Rhyme Or Make A Joke,It Sucked."He Replied."Hey!"I Protested.

Once We Were At May's House,Brendan Called To May."Hey!"He Shouted." What Do You Want Brendan!Im Not Coming Over To Your House 'Cause There A Bedrill In There!"She Replied"Hey!Its Not That! We Have A Visitor!"He Protested."How Old Are you?"I Asked,Jokingly." 15!"He Replied."Same Here"I Replied. Brendan Took A Bite Out Of A Sandwich." Is That Yours?"I Asked."It's Ok. May's Mom Lets Me Eat Here."He Awnsered."Hello!"A Voice Was A Girl In A Red Shirt With Shorts On And A Red Bandanna Tied Around Her Forehead."Hi I'm May."She Said."My Name Is Steph"I Replied."Well,Nice To Mee-"She Turned Into A Raging Ball Of Fury."BRENDANNN!**WHY DID YOU EAT MY DAMN** **SANDWICH**!"10 Mins In Hoenn And Ive Learned A Important Lesson;Never. **EVER. MESS. WITH. MAY'S. FOOD.**

**Thanks For Reading!R&amp;R As Always!Thnx!**


	3. Chapter 3:Into The Tall Grass!

**Welcome Back To Stephs Stupid-Ow Ow Ok Steph; I Mean Into World Of Pixels!**

"So Steph, Your Saying That We're In A Video Game And Your Not From Here?"Said May. "Sounds Like A Physco To Me"Said Brendan. May Took Brendan Behind A Tree And I Heard A Few Yelps And Ows And After That Brendan Was Quiet For The Rest Of The Trip. "Torchic Chic Tor" I Heard. "What The Serious Heck Was That!" I Screamed. "Oh For The Love Of Arceus Its A Torchic" Brendan Muttered. May Glared At Him And He Shut Up Again. May Handed Me Some Pokeballs "Go Catch It!" She Said Excitedly. "Ugh Ok" I Muttered. I Snuck Up On The Torchic And It Stared Right At Me. I Prayed To Arce-Hell Now Im Saying It. I Threw The Pokeball At It And It Broke Free. TORCHICCCC!. Shiiiitt. I Threw Out A Pokeball Again. * Wiggle* *Wiggle* *Wiggle* *CLICK* . At Last, I Caught It. I Coughed And Rubbed of The Soot On My Burned Up Clothes.

"**B**rendan Cover Your Eyes!" I Yelled As I Walked Back Through The Tall Grass,In Nothing But my Torn Up Shorts And Torn T-Shirt. "Hee-Hee I LIke Your New *Giggle* Look!" May Said Playfully. I Punched May Playfully. "I Really Like Your Look Though" She Said. "Ok New Steph Coming Through!"

**Remember RR&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4:Enter Romance!

**Welcome Back to Into A World Of Pixels! We Join May Steph And Brendan On A Journey To Oldale Town! Steph Has Just Caught Her First Pokemon,Torchic. What Are Our Heros Up To? Lets Find Out!**

"Why*pant* Is *Pant* Oldale *Pant* So Far*Pant* AWAY!" I Yelped.

"What Steph, Oldale Is Like only 10 steps from here." May Replied.

"In PkMn Ruby Its Only 5 Mins Tops To Get To Oldale Town And Weve Been Walking For HOURS. " "At Least You Got A Pokemon." "Yeah,A Jerk One. Asshole Burnt Up My Clothes."

"TORCHICCCCCCC"` Shiiitttt. I Hope All Pokemon Centers Have Hot Springs Now Because Im Covered Head To Toe In Black Soot."Haha Steph" Brendan Said. May Took Him Behind A Bush And Not Much Was Heard From Him Til' Later.

**At The Pokemon Center:** "Now That Ive Taken A Shower And Gotten New Clothes We Should Hit The Road"I Said. "Woah Woah Woah Champ" Brendan Said Sleepily "We should Sleep Here For The Night" "I Think So Too." May Agreed. Ok Now Im Embarrased. You Know How I Said Brendan Had White Hair?He Actully Has Brown Hair And The White Is Just A Knit Cap :I

**Getting Ready For Bed: Ahh.** Brendan Had To Sleep With Me Becuase There Was One Master Bed And 1 Regular Bed And There Is NO Way 2 Girls Are Sleeping With Each Body Is So Warm And Muscular...Wait What?That was Weird.I Might Have Crush On Him

**So Bringing Romance Into The Picture!See You Next Time-aT**


End file.
